1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to industrial vacuum cleaning machines and, more particularly, to cleaning devices which include a separator, usually of the centrifugal variety, in combination with an industrial vacuum loader of a type previously known to the art. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to a combination separator and industrial vacuum loading truck, where the separator may be readily detached from and connected to the truck using a unique docking bracket attached to separator rotational and elevational coupling arms.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known for many years that vacuum devices can be mounted on truck bodies, resulting in industrial vacuum loaders which have a wide variety of applications. The importance of this technology has increased substantially over the last two decades and will continue to increase as the need to recycle and handle hazardous materials increases.
In a typical vacuum loader, such as that sold previously by the assignee of the present invention, a truck body is provided for collection and containment of material to be collected through an inlet conduit, e.g., a flexible collection hose. A powerful vacuum pump is provided, usually of the positive displacement variety, to draw a vacuum in the truck body, thereby causing a high velocity air flow through the inlet hose. The truck body will act as a primary separation area, so that the material collected through the hose drops to the bottom of the body. Air flowing between the body and the pump is filtered to prevent pump damage, using such devices as bag filters or cyclone type separators. Suitable body dumping devices may also be employed to remove collected material. A typical vacuum loader is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,935 issued to the assignee of the present invention on Aug. 10, 1976 and entitled "Dust Filtration System".
In recent years it has become increasingly common to use such equipment for the collection or removal of materials on site, and several particularly noteworthy uses of such equipment have been in the collection of crude oil following oil spills and the removal of hazardous materials from contaminated sites. In such cases, it is preferable not to contaminate the truck body, but to use a distinct separator for intercepting the contaminated material, while still using the vacuum capabilities of the remainder of the existing system. One device designed for such application is manufactured by Guzzler Manufacturing, Inc. of Birmingham, Ala. In this device, a centrifugal separator may be selectively coupled to a vacuum flow path for separation of hazardous materials. The separator includes a pair of sliding gate valves, whereby material collected in the separator may be periodically dropped into a hopper at the bottom of the separator by opening the upper one of the pair of valves. After the top valve is closed, the bottom valve is opened to discharge collected material into a suitable receptacle, such as a truck body or drum. The Guzzler system includes actuators for raising and lowering the separator to provide for different discharge heights and the capability of pivoting the separator outwardly from the truck body for positioning of the discharge opening at a selected location. A brochure entitled "XCR Series Guzzler Vacuum Loader", showing a copyright date of 1990, is attached to this specification and illustrates such system.
Several problems are encountered in connection with such cyclone separation systems, such as that employed by Guzzler Manufacturing, Inc. For instance, the cyclone is always attached to the truck and adds substantially to the loader's cost. Such cost can only be justified during operations involving use of the separator, since at other times the separator is not put to any practical use. In the Guzzler system the air exhaust from the cyclone goes directly to the filtration system used to protect the vacuum pump, and does not go through the body. In the event that the cyclone overfills, for example through overly aggressive collection by an operator, the filtration units could be rapidly clogged. This is a disadvantage resulting from placement of the separator between the body and the filter.
Other disadvantages of the Guzzler system include the fact that its standard 6-inch inlets restrict air flow, even when the separator system is not being used, (i.e. when the unit is being used for normal collection operations). Finally, being permanently attached to the vacuum system, the Guzzler system is difficult to decontaminate.
A separator system which would overcome the aforementioned disadvantages would represent a substantial advance in this art.